the Anime school
by kim9
Summary: did u ever wonder what would happen if all your favorit anime characters wentto the same school? well now u can find out. the only character from ols is suzuka so far. oh well hope you like.
1. Default Chapter

Hi my name is Sabrina Dolline and I am fifteen years old. I attend the pokemon tech school and am in the h grade. That would be about the ninth grade if you lived in America and not in Saffron city. Well, I am telling you all of this because many people don't know about this school and to tell you the truth the ones who do don't always know the truth. The only ones who know the truth are the ones who attend this school. For starters this school is for the specially gifted and has very high tawshin. So, I guess you all are wondering what I might be doing here. Some times I am not sure of this my self. So I guess I will start from the beginning. 

It all started when it was time for me to enter the first grade. My mom was looking for a school to send me to. At first she was just going to send me to a regular school but then I got to involve with my Psychic training. My mom said I was starting to get out of control and she thought it would be good for me to go away for a little while and learn about pokemon. I was very angry with her and didn't talk to her for the rest of my time home. Also from that point on I promised my self that I wouldn't smile or cut my hair until my mom agreed to take me out of this school. So now here I am stuck with the every day silence of being alone. The only true friend I have or rather the only person who will come near me is Erica Plant. Guess people stopped going near me are when I started turning people into dolls after a play gym battle in second grade. Oh well I guess that's enough about me for now.

Now I will tell you about the kids in my class. First there are all the annoying boys. I don't know why they are even there. They are just rude jerks. The boys are Ash Ketchem, Brock Rock, Butch, Gary, James, Tracy, Richey, Link, Lance, Lt., and Koga. Well Ash is ok but he goofs off and tries to fit in as best as he can. Brock is one of Ash's best friends. He is also very wise. Well Butch and James are just plain annoying. They are also members of a secret group called team rocket. Witches I just happen to know because I can read minds. Oh ya I guess I should mansion the James can act kind of girly at time. Now Gary is the worst of them all. He is such an arrogant fool but I guess some day he will meet his match. Well Link, Lance, Koga, and Lt. re the in crowd. They love to torment the unpopular girls and beat up on other boys. So finally there's Tracy, he is the nicest of them all or may be just the smartest.

Now I guess for the even longer list of girls. Well I will just name a few because I have a feeling you will be hearing about the others soon. The most popular girls are lass, Jysel, and Jezebel. They are all annoying snobs if you ask me. Stella and prema are the other Psychics that go to the school but they are know were advanced as I am. I guess some more important girls are Melody, Marina, Misty, and her stupid annoying sisters. Well lets see now who else? "Hi Sabrina." " Oh hi Erica." " What ya doing Sabrina?' "oh nothing much just waiting my time like usual.'' " well I have some thing better for you to do. What's that Erica? Well I just heard it's time for the annual school dance. So why would I care about that Erica? Waits there is more Sabrina we are getting a lot of new people in are class to day. Really Erica? Ya isn't that great. Well I guess depending on the kind of people we get. 

So what are you no brainier up to? Go away and leave us alone Jezebel. Why should I when it's so much fun to tease you dorks? uuuuggg shut up Jesse bell. I don't have to but don't go getting so up tight I was just wondering if you guys got asked to the dance yet, even though I probably know the answer to that one. Shows how much you know Jezebel I did get asked so there. Oh ya by who? None of your business. Well I bet you didn't even get asked. Besides if you did it would have to be the ugliest guy in t he universe. That's not true I thin Erika could get a way better looking guy then you ever could so there. Well I would love to stay and argue with you dorks but don't you think we should go to class. I mean come on I know you guys couldn't afford to be late with the kinds of grades you get. Well bye. Oh I hate that girl Sabrina! Me too. Now she is first on my doll list. You can't get another suspension. Remember last time when you tried that on Jysel. Ya so, at least I got her out of my hair for a while. Ya I guess. Now I think we better go to class.

Class settles down and Sabrina and Erica get to your seats immediately. Now class a you all know around this time of year we get a lot of new students. Well this year we have got a tremendous amount in this class. Well I hope you will treat them very kindly. Because remember class, are motto is if you give others a chance you just might learn some thing. Well now I will have every one come in and tell a little about them self's ok. So be attentive class.

Go ahead dear introduce your self. Ahhh hi my name is Ami. I came from a school in Japan. Go on tell them about your hobbies or some thing like that. Well there's not much to tell I am afraid. It's official she's a Dork. Ash James that was very rude. Well I was just giving my opinion. Whatever well go ahead Ami tell us more. Well ok I Enjoy swimming. Hey that's pretty cool Daisy she likes to swim. I know Misty. I still say she is a dork. Class be quiet now! Well Ami u shouldn't be so modest. What do u means? You should tell them that you were the smartest in your old school. Oh well I don't feel it was that important. Well ok but grades are always important.

Well we don't really y have allot of time so every one else just briefly introduce your self. My names Leta and I enjoy umm-well karate. Hey she's cool and pretty. I still think she's a dork Koga. Hi my name is Mina and I like to sing. My names Rai and I also like to sing. My names Serena whooooooo. Ump. Ha ha ha she is so ditzy. I know lt. I know ha ha ha. Class that's not nice to laugh at her. Are you all right Serena? Yes but can I go sit down now? Sure dear sure. Ok moving on then.

Well my names Michelle and I like to play the violin and paint. Wow she's hot. Gary u thinks every one is hot. Well you think every one is a loser. Next! Umm hi my names Amara and I like to ride motorcycles. Is that a girl Lilly? I think so Daisy. That's sad she needs a few tips on fashion if you ask me. I agree Violet I Agree. Class don't be so disrespectful. Go ahead Trista. Well my name is Trista. What kind of name is that Daisy? I don't know Violet. Well I think its kind of pretty though you guies. Ok classes we still have two more new students. My name is Chelsea and my family just moved here from Celadon City. I have grass type pokemon. Hello every one my name is Rachelle and I have fire type pokemon. 

Um Miss Purple I have some bad news for you. What is it Miss. Blue. Well um you know all of those new students u have. Yes what about them. Well there are more of them. What do u means more. Well umm miss yellow wouldn't take them. Why not I am sure they couldn't be that bad. Well um let's put it this way one is an assassin and another one is a space pirate. So ok they are a little different. So what. So, does this mean u will take them? Ok fine I will take them. Good thank you I will pay u extra for this one I promise. 

Ok class there has been a new change of plans. It seems we are getting more unique students along with the ones we have just received. I know it will be hard but we will learn to adjust. What, more I can't survive that. Ya I agree with Lt. stop it Lt. and Koga we will learn to adjust. Ya listen to the teacher ore class will be a little big for a while but we will deal with it. Thank u Jysel but I didn't need your help dear. Sorry Miss. Purple. Teacher I have a question. Yes Richey what is it? Well actually I have two is that ok? Fine just get on with it. The first one is why are all of these new people coming when those dang heart snatchers keep coming every night for the last week with there little monster things. Well mum that's a good question but I am sure it will stop soon. Ok well my other question is how are we going to deal with them. Well I don't know so sit down Richey and concentrate on the problems of the moment ok. Ok. Well all-new students find a seat so we can introduce the other new students. 

Ok listen up new students my name is Miss purple. I trust you know the rules already and will fallow through with them. Now one at a time you will proceed to introduce your self to the class. Then you will be assigned partners to help u with your schoolwork and with making new friends. All right so who wants to go first. You boy go first. umm ok. Hi every one my name is Tenchi. Well come on u have to tell us some thing about your self. Ok umm I lived in Japan with my grand father. Ok is that all dear? Ya I guess so. Ok well find a seat and sit down. What a loser. I don't think he is lance. Hey Tenchi you can come and sit by me. Umm ok. Hi my name is Koga I will introduce you to the other boy's later ok. Ok. 

Next new student pleases. Hi my name is Ryoco and Tenchi is my boy friend. Is not he's mine? No he isn't Ayaca and u know it. Girls that's enough. Sit down now Miss Ryoco. Wow Tenchi u are good with the girls you won't have any problem finding some one to go to the dance with u will ya. I don't know Koga I don't know. Well Ayaca I guess you can go next. Hi everyone my name is Ayaca and I am princess of Drie. Wow I think she is popular material don't u Jezebel. Ya I agree with u Jysel. 

Hi my name is Aisha. Hey that chick has cat ears. Well now I guess we have a freak in the class. You better shut up if you know what's good for you. Come over here and make me then. Gary Aisha stops it right now. Both of u sits down or you will go to the principals office immediately understands. Ok Miss Purple but I will meet you after lunch Gary. Aisha stops it! Ok sorry sorry. Why don't you go ok dear? Ok hi every one my name is Sasame and I am the sister of Ayaca. Hey look she's a peanut. Ya she's too young to be in this class. Stop with the interruptions now ok. Remember its skill and not age those counts. Plus she wanted to be with her sister. All right you may have a seat Sasame. Next please. Hi my name is Gean and well I guess that's it then. He's dreamy. Oh shut up Daisy I am sure he is already taken. Stop it girls. Stop it right now. Hi my name is Suzuka and I enjoy practicing Kendo. Ya right her and kendo I don't think they go. Ya Link Hydral could beat her up in a second. I don't know Lance I wouldn't underestimate her I heard she was an assassin. You're joking right koga. Well that's what I heard. Ok every one last but not least there is Melfina. Hi every one. Ok dear you can sit down now. 

All right now that we got all of that situated its time to pair people up. Now the rules are you must stay with these people for a weak. This will start at lunch but you can do whatever you like at recess. Miss. Purple what if we hate the people we are paired up with. Oh well then Ash u will just have to deal with it. Remember it's only for one week. Oh ok Fine.

All right now if there are no more questions or comments I would like to start this. The first pair will be Sabrina and Michelle. Oh great I have to be paired up with Miss priss/ What was that Sabrina? Nothing Miss Purple. All right moving on then I think Trista and Stella would make a good couple and Tenchi would go good with Koga. Next I think Aisha and Gary would be suitable. What, I can't work with that Loser. Oh well Gary too bad it will be good to become friends with each other. Oh yes and one more things if you miss behave then u both will be severely punished is that understood. Yes Miss. Purple. Good now moving on I think Amara and Tracy should be together. Next will be prema and Rai, and ami and Jysel. Ryoco Marina, Hilda Lt, Serena Lilly, Iaca Jezebel and Sasame and Doll. Next will be Gean Lance, Washu lass, Melfina Melody, Erica Chelsea, and Leta Link. Hmm now last but not least what to do with u Miss Suzuka. I don't think we have any one to fit your unique personality. Well maybe Koga could introduce u to his little sister Ira. What do u thinks Koga? Ok I guess so Miss. Purple. Well Miss. Purple I really don't need a partner. Of course u do Suzuka. Every one needs friends. 

Ok now that all worked out I have a few announcement before lunch. These following announcements are mostly for the new students but I am pretty sure some of u have already forgot or weren't paying attention. The first announce announcement is that the pokemon tech school dance is coming up in two weeks. The next announcement is that the new students are to report to the principles office to receive there pok'emon and uniforms. Well that's all the announcements for now so u can all go to lunch WITH YOUR PARTNERS! Well class dismissed.

So any way back to what I was saying before about this school being different. Oh ya before I forget I guess I should clue u in on what Richey said earlier about the heart-snatching thing. Well sense you probably already know who they are and what they do there's not much to say except that that they picked is school for their next target. Yep it just adds to the problems of the school. I have been trying to do something about it but my Psychic powers just weren't strong enough. 

Hi Sabrina. Hmm I can't even get a couple minutes to my self. Sabrina where suppose to walk down to lunch together remembers. Michelle why can't u just walk down to lunch by your self. I can't do that we have to be partners and you have to help me! Well ok what kind of pok'emon are u getting? Water type. See then i can't help u with your training because I train psychic types and I can't help u make friends because I don't have any. Well none of that really matters does it? I mean u have to know more then I do on water pokemon and as far as the friend thing goes I could be your friend. Fine Michelle but remember after this week u hangs out with your friends and I'll hang out with mine. Ok fine. Oh by the way I forgot to mention we are in the same dorm room together. Oh well that's nice I guess. 

Oh well I guess we better be going to lunch now. Wait before we do Sabrina can u tell me who else is sharing the dorm with us? Ya Amara, Suzuka, Trista, And Erica. 

Yay finally some time to my self. So I guess you all are wondering how the rest of the day went. Well lunch was ok. It turned out Erica is becoming close friends with Chelsea. Now that I think about it maybe they are better friends then Erica and me because Erica sat with her and the popular girls at lunch. Oh well what do I care friends Aren't important any way. They just get in the way and wind up ditching u in the end. Oh well any way we wound up sitting with Amara, Suzuka, Trista, Ira, and all of their pared up partners. That's the most people I have ever sat with in my whole time at this school. I was also surprised at recess when Lt. and Lance were teasing Hilda and Suzuka didn't go over and kill them or at least hit them like Hilda did. I don't think they should try anything again though. Even though they are so stupid they probably will. If they do try some thing though it will be most enjoyable to watch them go flying into the ground. 

Oh another thing I found out a lot about was Michelle. I found stuff out mostly my reading her mind but you know you find out more of the truth that way instead of asking her. First I found out Amara and Michelle are very close. I can't even picture that. They are so opposite from each other. Then I found out that she is a very talented artist witch I would have found out any way because there are paintings and canvases on her side of the dorm. But now the third thing I found out really stumped me. I don't even know how this is possible but I found out that she is Sailor Neptune one of those pain in the ass sailor scouts who are supposed to help in a bad situation. But I just don't believe it how could some one so sweet and nice turn into some one so cold hearted. Well every one calls the three scouts of death because if u has a pure heart and they get it first then u are done for. Another thing I found out is that Amara is a sailor scout too. I don't know if it would be best to tell them I know about their secret or not. Well one thing for sure is that no heart snature or sailor scout will hurt Doll, Erica, or me. I will make sure of that.

Oh another thing that might be worth mentioning is Sasame and Doll is getting to be close friends. They are so cute together. I guess I am happy that doll found some one her own age that doesn't run away from her. Also Sasame seems to be friends with Michelle. Michelle is so nice to her. They look like they could be sisters with the same silly blue hair. 

Hi Sabrina. Oh hi Michelle. Are u busy Sabrina? No I am just sitting there thinking. Oh well would u want to talk for a while? Sure michelle why not I mean sense my best friend seem to take more interest in Chelsea then me I have all the time in the world. Don't worry so much Sabrina I am sure you and Erica will always be a great friend. Thanks Michelle that was nice of you to say. Hey Sabrina can I ask u some thing? Sure what is it? Why did u come to this school? I came here because my mom forced me to. I really didn't want to. Oh I see. What about you Michelle? (Beep beep) um hold on a second Sabrina. I will be right back. Ok. 

Amara it's me Michelle whets wrong? The heart snatchers are here and we need your help. Ok I will be right there. Neptune stars power. Oh why does this always have to happen at the wrong times? NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE! Oh great just what I need another sailor scout to get rid if. Oh well no mater booker get rid of them. Wow Uranus that is the biggest book I have ever seen. Oh well it doesn't matter we can get rid of to. URANUS WORLD SHAKING! NEPTUNE DEEP SAME RAGE! PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM. Well that should do it. Oh no Pluto you were wrong it's still here. What, after all of that that's impossible. Apparently not Neptune. Ha ha ha sailor fools this heart snatcher is ten times stronger then the other ones. (Crash) what was that? What the heart snatcher is dead? No that's impossible. No my plans were ruined again sailor scouts but you can bet I will be back and next time you won't be so luckey. Good she's gone now let's go see if the heart is pure or not. I don't think so u sailor scouts. Doll heart isn't pure but even if it were u wouldn't be getting it! Go away Sabrina this is sailor scout business only. I don't think so you guy. I was the one who beat that thing so I get to handle the rest! Not like it really matters I already gave the crystal back to droll Oh well Uranus Pluto I guess we can go. Well glad that's over with Amara. Ya Michelle but what are we going to do about that Sabrina girl? She will ruin are mission for sure. I know I know but we will have to deal with that later because right now I am suppose to meet Sabrina back up in the dorm room. Ok we don't want Sabrina getting suspicious now do we? Ok then we can talk about this later. 

Hi Sabrina I am back. Sorry it took me so long but I got side tracked. Oh ok. So what were we talking about before Sabrina? U were just about to tell me why you came to this school. Ok well I came to this school because uuuummmmmmm I was interested in pok'emon. Oh ok I see then. Hey can I ask u another question. I heard u were psychic. Is that true? Yep. Well I kind of really don't believe in that kind of stuff. So well may be could u prove it? Ok sure I guess but first I have to cheek on doll. Ok. All right i will be right back.

Doll wake up. Ah Sabrina what just happened? Oh nothing to worry about. Are you all right though doll? Ya I feel fine but why would you ask if I were ok if some thing happened? Well we will talk about it later Doll, but for now just rest ok. Ok Sabrina but one more thing. Ok what? Was Sasame ok she was with me when it happened? Oh she was fine she just was kind of scared but that was all. Other then that she was fine. All right, now I have to go see Michelle now ok. Ok Sabrina. 

Sorry that took so long Michelle. It's ok. is doll all right? Ya sure she's fine. So do u still want me to prove I am psychic telekinetic and all of that other stuff? yep sure do. Ok then. Well how about I tell u every thing about your self? ok cool goes ahead. Well for one thing your favorite color is Aqua. Ya ok go on. Um another thing is you play the violin. Ya Sabrina but that's all easy stuff can't you tell me any thing that nobody else would know? Well sure if you really want me to. Ok go ahead. Well umm how should I put this? Oh just say it Sabrina you couldn't know that much. Ok your sailor Neptune! Ha ha ha that's so ridicules how could u even think that. Sorry Michelle facts are facts and there is nothing u can do to change it so weather you want to believe I know it or not is up to u. Um well maybe I am but you have got to promise not to tell any one Sabrina. PLEASE! Ok I won't tell any one Michelle but friend or not you heard what I said in the battle and I meant every word.

Hello every one. I hope I am not interrupting but this is my dorm too. Of course Suzuka come in. Oh Suzuka can I ask you a favor? Um what is it Michelle? Could you move your swords to the other side of the room please? I guess although I don't see why. Well I think what Michelle is trying to say is she doesn't want to wake up and see a blade in her face. All right whatever. Could I just stick them under tee bed Michelle? Ya ok just make sure they stay under there ok. Ya fine. Well Sabrina I am going to see Amara. Ok Michelle bye. Ya bye. 

What about you Suzuka aren't you going to go do some thing. What, am I not aloud in my own dorm room? Ya ok fine you have a point there. So Sabrina How long have you went to this school? Oh sense first grade. Oh I see. So why did you come here Suzuka? I am sure that you aren't the pok'emon trainer type. Am I supposed to take that as an insult? No of course not. All right then I came to this school because my aunt made me. She didn't want me around the house and this is the only boarding school around. Oh well why do u live with your aunt and not your parents? Well umm my parents are dead. Oh I am so sorry but if you don't mind me asking um how did they die. They were killed. Oh I am so sorry Suzuka. It's all-right I am fine now. Hmm some times I wish my parents were dead. Sabrina that's not nice at all. That is the worst thing you could say. What in the world could possibly make you hate them so much? Well for one thing they shipped me of to this school and for another reason the kicked my aunt out of the house. Well is that all Sabrina. Ya Suzuka so maybe wishing that they were dead wasn't very nice. Yes Sabrina be careful what you wish for u just might get it you know. Ya ok I am sorry I said it. So Suzuka are you joining the schools karate class. Yep you bet. That's the only reasons I agreed to come to this school. Oh so I see. Well I heard roomers that you are an Assassin is that true. I mean aren't you kind of young? Well umm the roomers are true but I had to do it because when my aunt would kick me out of the house I had to make a living some how. And plus I am not that young I am 18. I just came into this grade because I hardly knew any thing about Pokemon. Oh ok I just wondered. At least you're not the only one in this grad who is older.. Like Koga for example. Ya Koga is nice. Well I guess so. So Suzuka did u meet Tracy? Ya he is nice too. Ya he's the only boy I won't turn into a doll after a gym match. Oh ya that's right you're that psychic girl that some other girl told me to stay away from. Well, not like it really matters most people are staying away from me though. Although I don't see why. Well Suzuka may me it's cause your an assassin. So it's not like I would heart any one any way. Well people don't know that. I mean what if you got mad at them? Well I only do my job at twilight. Oh well then remind me stay away from u then if I make you mad. Oh please Sabrina. Oh well I better study for a while. Ok Suzuka. Oh one more thing Sabrina can I sit with you at lunch tomorrow? Ya sure if Ira wants to again. Ok thank you Sabrina.


	2. A Different Point of View

Hey just wanted to say I don't own any of the characters. Well I hope you like my second chapter please tell me what you think:) 

**Trista: **Hi everyone.

****

Amara: Ya hi. 

****

Sabrina: Hi Amara, hi Michelle.

****

Amara: So what are u and Suzu doing?

****

Suzuka. Well for one thing Amara don't ever call me that name again!

****

Amara: Wow touchy touchy. Fine Suzuka I won't call you that name even though I don't understand why. 

****

Suzuka: u shouldn't Amara because that's not my name it's Suzuka.

****

Amara: fine.

****

Sabrina: hey Suzuka I like that name a lot so can I call u that?

****

Suzuka: No Sabrina I hate that name!

****

Sabrina: ok Suzu.

****

Suzuka: Sabrina stop that now!

****

Sabrina: Ok, ok I guess we shouldn't fight on are first night together or we will wind up killing each other by the end of the year. 

****

Trista: I think we should all get some rest now you guys. we have a long day ahead of us. 

****

Sabrina: yes I think Trista is right but where are Hilda and Erika? They aren't back yet. 

****

Suzuka: ya maybe I should go find Hilda.

****

Sabrina: no don't do that Suzuka or we will all be in trouble.

****

Erica: Wow Sabrina we have a lot of people in are dorm now don't we.

****

Sabrina: Ya.

****

Erica: My bed is still next to yours right Sabrina?

****

Sabrina: Ah ha.

****

Erica: So what's up Sabrina?

****

Sabrina: Nothing.

****

Erica; Sabrina why are you so un talkative? 

****

Sabrina: Why I will tell you why. Maybe did you ever think it's because you ditched me all day?

****

Erica: What I didn't ditch you.

****

Sabrina: Ya right you hung around with Miss perfect Priss Chelsea all day long.

****

Erica: What I wasn't ditching you I just wanted to help Chelsea to fit in. that's all. 

****

Sabrina: Well Erica then why didn't you sit with me at lunch then?

****

Erica; I didn't sit with you at lunch because when I walked over there the table was full. 

****

Sabrina: Oh whatever Erica I am going to bed now so good night!

****

Mrs. Purple: Girls, Girls it's getting late. It's ten thirty already and you all have a busy day tomorrow so lights out.

Every one: ok miss. Purple good night.

A couple hours later.

****

Michelle: Amara Amara wake up. 

****

Amara: umm what time is it Michelle?

****

Michelle: one thirty.

****

Amara: what one thirty why didn't you wake me up sooner I am going to be late for class.

****

Michelle: No, no Amara one thirty in the morning.

****

Amara: umm Michelle then why did ya wake me then hu?

****

Michelle: I couldn't sleep.

****

Amara: Michelle then get a glass of water and go back to sleep. 

****

Michelle: Fine Amara don't stay up and keep me company I don't care. (hit's Amara with pillow)

****

Amara: oh one more thing next time you want to wake some one up to tell them you can't sleep WAKE TRISTA.

****

Michelle: ok Amara ok.

****

Michelle: oh well I guess I will get a glass of water then. I wish Sabrina or some one else would wake up hm now to find out where the girls dormitory center kitchen is. oh well at least I know how to get to the living room. Hey Sasame what are you still doing up? don't you know it's one thirty in the morning. 

****

Sasame: ya I know Michelle. I am really sorry I woke you please don't get mad at me. 

****

Michelle: Hey Sasame it's ok you didn't wake me. I just couldn't sleep that's all. 

****

Sasame; Are you sure?

****

Michelle: Yes I am sure. Now why don't you dry your eyes and tell me what's wrong I don't have any thing better to do. Are you nervous about being in a higher grade or some thing?

****

Sasame: No Michelle it's not that. you would probably think it's stupid any way. 

****

Michelle: Well it can't be that stupid if you are staying up all night crying about it so just tell me.

****

Sasame: Ok fine did you hear about what happened to Doll today?

****

Michelle: Ya you men the heart snatching thing? 

****

Sasame: Ya.

****

Michelle: Ya so what about it then. 

****

Sasame: Michelle I am so scared. I mean what if they try to hurt me or my sister. I couldn't live with out my sister and you know if you have a pure heart you will dye. It's so unfair Michelle. then on top of all that if the bad sailor scout gets it you will be doomed too. So it's like there just arn't any good people left to save you. I just don't know what to do Michelle I am to scared to move let alone go to bed. 

****

Michelle:(hmm great now what should I tell her? i never seen some one get so scared of this before. None of the people in Japan acted like this. Well or maybe they did. It's hard to say. This school is very different then most schools. At my other school i would leave at the end of the day. I had Amara so there was no need to make any other friends but at this school it's almost like you are forced to make friends. May be this would be easier if i wasn't one of them . one of the ones in her little mind that were considered bad. All though at that young age every thing should be good and peaceful. unfortunately that isn't the case and i refuse to give up my mission and won't let my feelings get in the way. Oh well but right now i have to say something to this little girl even if i have to lie a little.)

****

Sasame: Michelle are you still listening to me?

****

Michelle: Oh yes sorry Sasame I was deep in thought.

****

Sasame: Well what should I do Michelle?

****

Michelle: Well Sasame just relax. don't think any one would do any thing at this hour of the night. Not even the heart snatchers.

****

Sasame: Are you sure Michelle?

****

Michelle: Almost positive.

****

Sasame: it's ok for tonight Michelle but what about all the other days and nights? I want to go home Michelle.

****

Michelle: No Sasame don't cry again. Listen all you have to do is live each day to the fullest. You shouldn't worry about these kinds of things unless they actually happen.

****

Sasame : ok Michelle but just to be safe I don't think I am going to go to bed.

****

Michelle: oh Sasame well what if I sleep down here on the couch next to you?

****

Sasame: you would do that for me Michelle?

****

Michelle: Yes Sasame but only for one night ok.

****

Sasame: ok.

****

Michelle: well i better go get my stuff and be right back.

****

Sasame: ok Michelle. thank you.

****

Sabrina: hmm I am going to get a glass of water. hey i wonder where Michelle is at. may be i should wake Amara. Amara, Amara wake up.

****

Amara; what is it Michelle?

****

Sabrina: No Amara it's Sabrina not Michelle.

****

Amara; oh well then what are you waking me up for?

****

Sabrina: I just wanted to tell you that Michelle is gone.

****

Amara: Oh Sabrina she just went to get a glass of water.

****

Sabrina; at three in the morning.

****

Amara: what she left at one thirty. we better go look for her Sabrina.

****

Sabrina: go ahead I am going back to bed. 

****

Amara; arn't you going to help me Sabrina? 

****

Sabrina: No Amara I am too tiered. plus I am getting a good vibe she is ok.

****

Hilda: hey what are you guys doing up?

****

Amara: Michelle is gone and Sabrina won't help me look for her.

****

Hilda: hmm do u want me to help you look for her?

****

Amara: ya would ya do that.

****

Hilda: fine . Lets go look down stairs?

****

Hilda; Well glad that didn't take long. Amara she's over hear sleeping on the couch.

****

Amara: what u would think she would at least tell me.

****

Hilda: well Amara I am going back to bed. you can deal with it from now on. good night.

****

Amara: Michelle, Michelle wake up.

****

Michelle: umm Amara what is it I was finally starting to get some sleep.

****

Amara; I wouldn't of had to wake ya if ya would have told me you were sleeping on the couch.

****

Michelle: well sorry but you told me not to wake you for any thing.

****

Amara: hmm well what are you doing down here?

****

Michelle: lets just talk about this tomorrow cause right now i want to go back to bed.

****

Amara: alright good night.

In the morning 

****

Sabrina: good morning doll.

****

Doll: good morning Sabrina. Well come on we better go to class.

****

Sabrina: I can't I have to wait for Michelle. She better be ready now cause I am not waiting forever. oh well let's go down stairs Doll. Hmm should have none Michelle is sleeping like a baby. Guess i better wake her. Michelle get up!

****

Michelle: umm what time is it?

****

Sabrina: it's 7:03 and we have to be in class at &:10.

****

Michelle: what you have to be joking I don't even have time to do my hair.

****

Sabrina: well let's just put it this way if your not ready in five min. I am leaving without you.

****

Michelle: hmm it's all that little girls fault.

****

Sabrina: oh please spare me. 

****

Miss. Yellow: good morning girls please find your seat. it will have a name tag on it. Ok now that every one has found there seats let us begin. My name s Miss. yellow and I am going to be teaching computers. So to day we are simply going to type the rules.

****

Gary: But Miss yellow we already did that at the beginning of the year.

****

Miss. Yellow: I don't care the new students need to earn the rules and your a perfect example of some one who has forgotten them. So if any of you have a problem with that then go to the principals office and talk to her. Now begin.

****

Sasame: Hi Michelle.

****

Michelle: Oh hi Sasame.

Sasame: isn't it great we get to sit next to each other?

****

Michelle: a sure Sasame.

****

Sasame: I hope we get to sit next to each other in art to so you can teach me how to paint and draw as good as you do. you would help me right?

****

Michelle: umm of course I would. but right now I have to finish this ka.

****

Sasame: ok. Hi

****

Sabrina: hi little girl.

****

Sasame; my name is Sasame did you know that?

****

Sabrina: yep.

****

Sasame: oh ok wow your hair is really long. was it always that way?

****

Sabrina; yep.

****

Sasame: your doll sister right?

****

Sabrina: ya some thing like that.

****

Sasame: hey that's cool. how come you never smile Sabrina are you always sad?

****

Sabrina: No Sasame I just don't like to that's all. now shouldn't you do your work?

****

Sasame: I bet I could make you smile!

****

Sabrina: umm don't try I don't think any one could ever accomplish that task.

****

Erica: hey Sabrina. you still mad at me/ I said I was sorry.

****

Sabrina: it's ok Erica I am not mad.

****

Erica: ok good I will save you a seat in math class then.

****

Sabrina: yay my favorite part of the day when I can have time to my self. Just hope no one comes and bothers me now. So guess you are wondering how the rest of the day went. Well for one thing no one has asked me to the dance yet not like I really care. I mean why would I want to go to that stupid dance any way. well also as you probably know Erica and me are friends again. Another thing is that little Sasame girl followed me and Michelle around all day. I think she thinks Michelle is her best friend. I wouldn't be surprised if Michelle slept on the couch down stairs again. But to tell ya the truth Michelle takes better care of Sasame then Ayaca does. That's Sasame's sister in case you didn't know. oh well tomorrow is the first day of karate. Suzuka wants me to join but umm I really don't think that's for me. Oh well it's getting late so I better go to bed. Have to get up early.

the next morning (this story is really detailed isn't it:)

****

Miss purple: Good morning class. well a couple announcements. first off as you all know tomorrow will be the school dance. So I hope you all have found partners. One more thing is we have two more new students from Japan. please treat them with respect. come in new students. this one is Sogaru and this one is Maya.

****

Well that's all for now folks but let me tell ya it will get interesting after this chapter. at least I will try to make it interesting. Again please let me know how I am doing cause I take all suggestions and just want to know if I should continue writing this story or not:) ok well thank you to the people who read this:)


End file.
